2014–15 Winnipeg Jets season
(41 games) | GoalsLeader = Blake Wheeler (26) | AssistsLeader = Andrew Ladd (38) | PointsLeader = Andrew Ladd (62) | PlusMinusLeader = Blake Wheeler (+26) | PIMLeader = Dustin Byfuglien (124) | WinsLeader = Ondrej Pavelec (22) | GAALeader = Ondrej Pavelec (2.28) | DivisionWin = | PresidentsTrophy = | ConferenceWin = | StanleyCup = }} The 2014–15 Winnipeg Jets season was the 16th season for the National Hockey League franchise that was established on June 25, 1997, and the fourth in Winnipeg, Manitoba since the franchise relocated from Atlanta following the conclusion of the 2010–11 season. Regular season On April 9, 2015, the Jets qualified for the 2015 Stanley Cup playoffs, marking the return of playoff hockey to Winnipeg for the first time since the 1996 Stanley Cup playoffs. The Jets would set a franchise record, with 99 points, finishing with a 43-26-13 record. Playoffs The Winnipeg Jets entered the playoffs as the Western Conference's second wild card. The Jets faced the Ducks in the opening round, but were swept in four straight games. In the first three games, the Jets had leads going into the third period, but couldn't hold them. Overall in the series, the Ducks outscored the Jets 16-9. The Ducks outscored the Jets 10-1, after the 2nd intermission. Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan="11" style="text-align:center;"| Legend: |} Playoffs Legend: |} Player statistics Final Stats ;Skaters ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Jets. Stats reflect time with the Jets only. ‡Traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with the Jets only. Bold/italics denotes franchise record Notable achievements Awards Milestones Transactions Winnipeg has been involved in the following transactions during the 2014–15 season. Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Lost via retirement Player signings Suspensions/fines Draft picks The 2014 NHL Entry Draft will be held on June 27–28, 2014 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. ;Draft notes *Winnipeg's second-round pick will go to the Buffalo Sabres, as the result of a trade on March 5, 2014 that sent Matt Moulson and Cody McCormick to Minnesota, in exchange for Torrey Mitchell, a second-round pick in 2016 and this pick. * New Jersey's fourth-round pick will go to Winnipeg, as the result of a trade on February 13, 2013 that sent Alexei Ponikarovsky to New Jersey, in exchange for a seventh-round pick in 2013, and this pick. * Winnipeg's' sixth-round pick went to the Washington Capitals as the result of a trade on June 28, 2014 that sent a sixth-round pick in 2014 (164th overall), Nashville's seventh-round pick in 2014 (192nd overall) and a seventh-round pick in 2015 to Winnipeg in exchange for Edward Pasquale and this pick. *Winnipeg's seventh-round (189th overall) pick went to the Ottawa Senators, on June 28, 2014 in exchange for a sixth-round pick in 2015. References Category:Winnipeg Jets seasons Winnipeg Winnipeg Winnipeg Jets Winnipeg Jets